Bleed
by BloodyDawnAngel
Summary: Bleed, song from Evanescence. Songfic.


Declaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana. I also don't own the song, Evanescence does. The songs name is Bleed.

This is a songfic I decided to do for because I am bored.

* * *

_**How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed  
you heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming**_

I saw him do it. He had the gun. I didn't understand why he killed her. He said he loved her, so why did he kill her. He told me not to tell anyone, that I would understand in the future why he did it. Why my Dad killed my Mom.

I remember it clearly, the way her blood leaked out when he shot her. I watch my Mom fall to the ground and bleed. The entire time this happening I cried; cried my silent cries.

He saw me… when he shot her, he saw me. He dropped the gun and ran over to me. I wanted to run, but I just dropped to my knees not understanding anything. After all, what 6 year would?

_**We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you**_

Today was her wake and funeral. Everyone in town must have been here, showing there sympathies for my Father and I. They all said what a great husband he was to her, if they only new….

During her wake my Dad went up and said a speech about how he will miss Mom, his face dry of tears, but though he had no tears his expression showed sadness. Sadness for having to be here perhaps? Having to waist his time at a wake that he could care less about. Now that we're at the funeral, I stopped crying but, I still felt offal.

When I saw the casket got buried in the ground, I wished it was me in it, and not my mother. My entire body ached and I knew it would be for days, if not weeks.

My Mother had once asked me, 'What_ do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry?'_ I had noticed that she was crying when she asked me this. But even after thinking about it for months, trying to find an answer to the question that made her cry, I wasn't able to.

_**It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming**_.

It's been 4 years since my father killed my mother. He still was fooling everyone, playing the grieving husband, getting sympathy from everyone. All because he wanted mothers life insurance. I found out that after I was born he raised Moms life insurance to 60 million dollars. Then he played it cool for 6 years, waiting for the right time to begin his 'plan'. Well, that's the reason I think he killed her. There could have been numerous reasons why.

_**Help! You know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done (you've done)  
I fear you, but spoken fears can come true**_

I haven't gone to the police yet because I fear him, in real life and my nightmares. Why was it that I feared him. Because he was evil, and perverst. He would constantly rape me. I was 10 years old when he started. He would use my whole body for his pleasure. His reason why? It was because, in his own words, I was _' ready for womanhood'. The feeling of him in me is the worst feeling ever. No matter how my body adjusts to this, it always wants to make me sick._

I think I'm next on his list. That is if I'm right. That he killed mom for her Insurance. I know this because I overheard him talking to some lawyers about raising my life insurance to 50 million dollars. When I confronted him about this, he said he didn't raise it up. I left it alone at that, not wanting to anger him.

I've come up with a way of telling people my story. If I can't directly tell people, then I would write a song. This way, people won't know that it is about an actual event that happened in my life. This is the best choice for now, until I'm not afraid.

_**We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you**_

It's not what it seems (not what it seems)  
Not what you think (not what you think)  
No I must be dreaming(I must be dreaming)  
It's only in my mind (just in my mind)  
Not real life (not real life)  
No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming)

We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems (not what it seems)  
Not what you think (not what you think)  
No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming)  
It's only in my mind (just in my mind)  
Not real life (not real life)  
No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming)

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming  
Just in my mind  
Not real life  
I must be dreaming

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what happened next, Miles?" Lilly asked me, her curiosity visible in her eyes.

"Well, to put it short, about 3 years ago he tried to kill me. He was using the same gun he used had used on mom. I remember screaming at him about what he did to mom, and how he ruined my like. He said, 'It doesn't matter anymore'. Before he could pull the trigger though the cops busted through the door, apparently some people walking by our house at the time heard my screaming and though something bad was happening, so they called the cops. My father was sentenced to 2 consecutive life sentences. If your wondering why I'm in here it's because I don't really feel up to going to his family back in Tennessee. All his money he got goes to me but I don't get access to it to I'm 20. So I'm stuck here until then."

"Wow… that's putting it short? Anyway thanks for sharing that with me, Miley, but it look like where out of time for this session, so why don't we make you an appointment for next week at three?"

"Sounds good to me", I say already packing up to head of to the other building across to the other side of the orphanage.

"Have a nice weekend". She waves to me, getting ready for whoever her next session is with. I wave back not looking back to make sure if she new I did or not.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Read and Review, anyone can.

AN - Well, that's all. I decided to do this because I wanted to waist some time. It's not very good but it's done. Also, in this story, I stat that Miley owns this song, she doesn't. Evanescence does. It's a song called Bleed. I mentioned this above I just figured I'd do it again.

Sorry that it's not a lemon songfic. I can't write lemons very good.


End file.
